A Different Body, Another Life
by Snivy8276
Summary: One unfeminine girl, one cross-dressing boy, and one argument. Is this enough for polar opposites to finally understand each other? Sorry I really suck at summaries! ON HAITUS
1. Chapter 1: A Fight Between Opposites

**As far as I know, I am the first to come up with this idea/storyline. If it appears to be similar or copied from another person, I will be greatly shocked as I have never heard/seen the story before myself.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters apart of Kaichou wa Maid sama. They all are owned by Hiro Fujiwara!

 **I hope that you enjoy!**

 ** _Chapter One: A Fight Between Opposites_**

"Aoi, for the last time, does it really matter that I don't like girly things!"

"Well of course it does you unfeminine brat! Don't you know, how much I wish to be a girl!"

Currently it was just after Maid Latte closing hours and Misaki and Aoi had gotten into a huge argument about Misaki's feminine side (which didn't exist according to Aoi). What confused everyone in the backroom is how this quarrel even began!

Couldn't you try to be more like a girl! If not for me, than for your boyfriend!" exclaimed Aoi while tilting his head and gaze towards Usui Takumi who was also present in the room.

"B-Boyfriend? Who ever said Usui was my boyfriend?!" exclaimed a now flustered and even more angered Misaki.

"At the sight of this Aoi frowns "Why can't you act more like this, huh?! Get more embarrassed once in a while and you'll be swooning with boys!"He then shakes his head in disapproval, "And as for you and Usui not together… That's most likely because you don't act like a normal girl should…"

Misaki looks at him in disgusts, "Why would I even want to be that pervert's girlfriend? All he ever does is annoy me without end!"

At the sound of this Usui chuckles lightly to himself. However, Misaki manages to hear the soft the sound, acquiring the skill from always being around the alien. She gives him a death stare which shuts him up... For the time being anyways.

"Wait… What do you mean by "If I were a normal girl..?" Misaki asks with curiosity.

"Isn't it obvious? Normal girls like going to shop for clothes, for hours on end. They don't engulf themselves with work. They would find guys like your _boyfriend_ marvelous, and would be all over him...Do you see my point now?"

"Yeah I do, and I'm glad I'm not a " _normal girl"_. I would rather be true to myself, unlike other girls. " Misaki stated, clearly satisfied with her answer. "AND STOP CALLING USUI MY BOYFRIEND!"

"I'll stop calling him that, when you guys stop dating!"

"I told you we are NOT dating!"

"Keep telling yourself that Misaki-chi"

"UGH!" Misaki stomps to door leading to the alleyway, and slams it behind her.

"You're not getting away from me that easily..." mutters Aoi chasing after her.

"Should we go after them" asks Erika, concerned.

"I'm sure they'll make up, just give them some time!" replies the manager Satsuki, with an uncertain enthusiastic voice.

*ALLEYWAY*

Misaki hears footsteps behind her, and turns to see Aoi. He still looks angry, but not nearly as much.

"I bet you wouldn't even last one day as the opposite gender" mutters Misaki "As a _real_ girl anyways."

"Excuse me!" says Aoi raising his voice, it once again at the level of a scream.

"YOU HEARD ME!" screams Misaki enraged "You wouldn't be able to last a single day!"

"Aren't you sure you would be the one not able to?" he asks tauntingly.

"Hah! You wish!" Misaki scoffs, "I would be able to live my whole life as a man!"

"And I would be able to live as a woman!" retorts Aoi

With that last word, they both collapse onto the floor, their vision filling with darkness.

 **Hi guys, Snivy here with a story! I have had this idea in my head for a while now (3 months?) and I finally had the guts to write it out! I got the idea while reading "Be My Center" by A Million Eyes, so this first chapter is dedicated to her! Thanks for the (hopefully)great idea! Also make sure to check her out** here!

 **And if you readers will want to get updates for this story, I want you to know something's first.**

 **I am SUCH a procrastinator. So please don't expect to get updates often. When I do update the story, the chapters most likely will be short, like I mean SHORT! Probably a couple hundred words long, maybe around the length of this chapter. Sorry!**

 **Anyways, if you do end up reading this all the way to the end, thanks a lot! I hope to not disappoint you guys too much, and I wish for you guys to enjoy this little creation of mine. I love you all, see ya! ~~3~~ Snivy**


	2. Chapter 2: A Discovery

**First I would like to thank animelover1718 and .123 for favoriting and following my story! I really do appreciate it. I also thank SakKim98, MystearicaBlaze, and IamGIO for sparing some time to read and review my story! May I also add, that the three off you make AMAZING fanfictions, and I hope you keep up the great work!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful piece of art known as "Kaichou wa Maid sama, I will always dream to, but there will be no possibility of this. The manga and anime both belong to Hiro Fujiwara.**

 ** _Enjoy?!_**

 _ **Chapter Two: A Discovery**_

Misaki wakes up and finds herself staring at a white roof.

 _Huh, I guess I must be at home… But what happened after me and Aoi started screaming at each other?_

She hears a knock on her door and when it opens, she sees her purple haired manager, Satsuki.

"Oh, hi dear, good morning! Did you sleep well?"

She opens her mouth to reply to Satsuki, but all she gets is a fit of coughs.

"No no no no no! That just won't do! Being out for so long must have given you a cold. Then it really had to get worse as it was colder than usual last night with the extra wind."

 _How was I affected by the cold? Last night I was wearing a warm jacket, it was really fluffy inside and I didn't feel anything but warmth._

"My only question is, how you both managed to pass out. The only thing everyone at the cafe could conclude is that from the extreme yelling. Besides, Misa did seem a little stressed, more than usual at least."

Misaki smiled, manager was always so considerate of anyone, especially her workers.

I'll leave you, so get dressed, okay? I'll be downstairs making some breakfast, it'll be done in a bit." Before Misaki could speak, Satsuki closed the door behind her.

 _Damn, I never got to ask her what I was doing here to even begin with. It would have made sense for me to be at home, right? I mean manager could have taken me in her car, but home is kind of far away. She looked a little tired, so she probably just wanted to go quick… Well, there really is no point to wonder now, I need to get dressed._

For the first time since she woke up, MIsaki looked around the room she was in. The room was filled with bright colors, and fashion magazines. All around the walls, _sketches of dresses?_ Overall you could say the room was _very girly._

 _I guess manager really is eighteen at heart._ Misaki thinks to herself, chuckling

She walks over to the closet, and sees it full of dresses?!

 _What the crap! Manager may act all aloof and young, but I would never would have thought she would act like a teenager_ _ **this**_ _much! Well, either way this does explain the frequent cosplay events we've been having. Well, let me see which is the plainest…._ She picks out the most simple dress and hold out in front of her, looking at it from top to down.

W _ell it looks my size, and decent enough, but how will actually look_ on _me?_ She walks over to the mirror, and as she sees her reflection, her _purple_ eyes widen. The being within the mirror has purple eyes, complementing their short purple hair. The body was not-in-the-least-bit-masculine, and the face was petite and had feminine features.

 _This isn't me… right…. If I were to know better, this is… Aoi's body!_

Suddenly, all the pieces went into place. The sketches hanged around on the walls, the dresses in the closet, and the reflection in the mirror. She wasn't in manager's room, but Aoi's!

 _But if I'm here like this, then that means-_

She quickly looked through the closet once more, found a school uniform, and got dressed. Looked around the room for a wallet and stuffed it into her pocket, along with a cellphone. She sped out the room, and down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Oh Aoi you-"

"Sorry Satsuki, I have something to do. Bye!"

She ran out the house door, slamming it behind her.

"I wonder where he's off so quickly today. Maybe he met some friends. I do hope so." *sigh* "Kids grow up so fast nowadays."

 ***Train Station***

 _Ugh, I wish the train would get here faster,_ Misaki thought impatiently.

"The train to (insert town where Misa lives) will arrive shortly"

Finally, it's getting here" Misaki groans

Hey guys, look it's Aoi-chan," a boy calls tauntingly as Misaki turns around. "Where you off to in such a hurry today? Are you off to look at dresses?" The boys behind him started snickering.

Misaki guessing them to be Aoi's bullies, decided to mess with them. "No, I'm off to a girl's house, we're going to spend some time with each other." She retorts, in which she wasn't exactly lying. She was going to be with "a girl", but not like how the guys were probably thinking. Judging by their facial expression at least

She heard the train arriving and said her farewell, "Now if you excuse me, if I don't get going she'll get mad at me". She hurried into the train before it got too crowded. She started smirking at the remembering of the guy's expressions.

 _That'll show them, trying to mess with me._

 ***Ten Minutes Later***

"We will be arriving at (insert town)'s station. Be aware of the opening doors"

Misaki got ready and as the doors opened, she began sprinting to the route of her house, and in five minutes time with a few blocks away, her body began to tire.

 _C'mon I'm almost there, don't get tired yet body!_

And as she saw her house in viewing distances, she used up the remaining of energy to go up to the front door step and ring the doorbell. She started to rapidly pant, taking in big gulps of breath. As she heard the door creak open, she brought her gaze upwards and knew her suspicions were correct.

There, standing in front of her, was her own body.

 **Hi, and I'm back! Honestly, I didn't expect myself to update so soon, especially with my summer homework, and two weeks from school starting. But, knowing me I procrastinated from doing that, because it's soooo annoying! Oh, and I actually managed to make this chapter, kind of long. It is 935 words, not including these author rants and disclaimer, so I'm pretty happy with myself. And now I'll be answering your guy's reviews!**

 **SakKim98: Yeah, it really has. This is what happens when I come up with an idea and then have no more inspiration. Also thanks for thinking the start was awesome! I honestly didn't know what to think of it :)**

 **MystearicaBlaze: Did this chapter answer your question? I hope so, 'cause if it did not, the next one definitely will! And your daydreaming is fine, in fact I do it all the time! :P It's especially weird if I'm with my parents or brother, and I start squealing, or fangirling... XD Thanks, I will try my best to keep this story going.**

 **IamGIO: Well, here's the next chapter! Did I make you wait too long? I hope not! I'm relieved you found this interesting! My only problem with this story plot, was that I wasn't sure if people would be curious enough to read about it, and I'm glad some are!**

 **Um I guess that is all for today. I really do wish you readers are enjoying this beginning and want for more. Please review if you have any suggestions or questions for me, and I'll be sure to answer. See you soon! ~~3~~ Snivy**


	3. Chapter 3: Clothing! (Part One)

_**Chapter Three: Clothing! (Part One)**_

There standing in front of her was her own body, and let me tell you, the sight wasn't exactly pleasant for her.

Her body was wearing a pale blue blouse that had been rolled up to show 3/4 of the sleeves. It looked like it was three sizes too small, since the bottom of the shirt had been tied, landing right above her belly button. She wore a white mini skirt that revealed her pale creamy legs. She had on white indoor slippers, and her hair was tied into two twin fishtail braids, each kept together with a pale blue floral bow.

"Yes who i-" The person began, and they suddenly stopped seeing who was standing in front of them. Their face turned pale, like if they had just seen a ghost, and amber eyes widened,.

"What. Are. You. DOING." Misaki exclaimed, outraged. Her purple eyes pierced into amber ones. The eyes read that they wanted to kill the person who was in front of her. Well just their soul that is.

"Misaki-chi, i-is that you?" Whimpered out the current owner of Misaki's body. They were now terrified of the being in front of them.

"Aoi-kun, what have you done! Why would you make me wear such, revealing clothes!"

Aoi recovered a bit, managing to frown, "Because they're cute! That's why! You know, you would get a lot more boys if you dressed like this. In fact, some already asked for your number. I was kind enough to decline though, thank me later."

This time it was Misaki's turn to frown. "I already told you, I'm not interested in guys. I never will be, so let's drop the subject. Kay?

If you're "not interested" in guys, then why are you and Usui in a relationship?"

Misaki ignores his question, "Aoi, hate to burst your bubble, but we need to get to the bottom of this problem."

"Yeah, and how do you suppose we do that?" He asks

Misaki put her fingers on her chin and thinks. Suddenly she snaps her fingers, "Well for starters, you can tell me what you have been doing since you woke up.

"Well..."

*FLASHBACK*

Aoi wakes up and stares at the white ceiling in the bedroom.

 _Was that a dream, or did I actually have a fight with Misaki? God, I really should know better. Picking a fight with Misaki isn't_

 _the wisest thing I've done._

He yawns, and gets out of bed, groggily walking over to his closet with a blurry vision because of his watery eyes.

He opens the closet, and takes a step back surprised. "Where are all of my dresses!"

 _Don't tell me my old man told Satsuki to throw them out... I never would have thought he would go so low to do such a thing... That old coot._

He looks through the clothing with disgust in his eyes. _What's with all of this hideous clothing! It looks like this whole closet is full of clothes that Misaki would wear._

Suddenly, he stumbles across a decent looking outfit. A green blazer, and a white long sleeved shirt.

 _This looks kind of familiar, where have I seen it before... Nevermind that, where are the pants that go with this?_

And then he saw it. A beige skirt.

 _Wait. Isn't this Misaki-chi's school uniform...? He thinks, confused with the situation at hand._

He looks around the room, with his now focused vision, and it's nothing like his own.

 _The heck? Why are there so many papers on my desk, they weren't there yesterday morning. Just what is going on..._ He starts walking over to the door, when his bangs start covering his vision. _Guess I need to comb my hair. Gosh.._

He grabs a yellow comb of the drawer, and sits on the bed, combing his hair from the tip of his head to the back. The comb gets stuck in his hair between a knot.

 _Since when do I get knots in my hair?! It's short for Pete's sake!_ He walks over to the mirror to look at the knot and sees a mess of tangled raven-black hair.

He looks at the mirror with a blank expression, "Wat". He blinks once, twice, three times before he goes crazy.

"JUST WHAT THE HELLLLLLLL! WHY DO I LOOK LIKE A GIRL!" He begins clashing his head furiously against the wall. "More importantly, WHY HER?!"

"But wait," he whispers "Am I actually a girl? Maybe this is just an illusion... Yeah! That's right! An illusion. But there's only one way to find out..." He slowly brings his arm up to his chest and gently presses against it. He winces, and starts blushing bright red.

"Yep, I definitely am." He says now cradled up, rocking back and forth on the floor. He then hears a knock on the door,

"Onee-chan! Are you okay? You've been unusually loud so early in the morning! Did something happen between you and someone?"

 _Onee-chan? Oh that must be Misaki's younger sister… What was her name again? Su… Suzuna?_ "Uh, yeah I'm okay. Don't you worry okay?

There's silence before the younger Ayuzawa continues "Okay Onee-chan." and leaves it off as that.

 _Well… that's over…. But what am I going to do now?!_

 **Sorry this was updated so late, as I believe I mentioned previously, I was busy with my Summer Project, and then school started on the 17th of this month, so that's just** ** _great..._** **I know I'm not that good with keeping schedules, but I try my best! This chapter was a little short sadly, but that was because I kind of wanted to put a little something out so you guys know that I'm not dead! Anyways, I'll answer your guy's reviews now!**

 **IamGIO: Aww Thanks! That's really nice of you to say that! :)**

 **SaKKim98: Thanks, I really do need that luck for school, especially after winter break.. That's when my grades slipped that year, sadly. School so far is fine, but it just gets harder as the year goes on!**

 **Padfoot Starfyre: I actually didn't know they did a genderbending manga chapter, until you mentioned it in your review! So I decided to check it out, and I gotta say, spin off/random chapters in KWMS are really enjoyable to read! Hmm "The Switch", maybe I'll read it on a weekend after I finish my homework early... Oh, and "Be My Center" really hasn't updated in a really long time! I'm kind of disappointed but happy at the same time, since I don't want it to finish, but I want to read the ending! The conflict! Thanks for being a new reviewer by the way!**

 **MystearicaBlaze: I'm glad it did answer your question! Also, I'm sorry I made you wait so long for this chapter!**

 **Anyways, sorry if this chapter isn't really good with the wording and all that, but I tried to make it at least decent, so I hope I did okay. I don't really know when I will be able to update this, but I'll try for next week, but please don't guarantee that! Well that's all for now, so I hope to see you all around soon! Bye! ~~3~~ Snivy**


End file.
